1. Field of the Disclosure
The present disclosure relates to a test card, and more specifically, to a test card with a cuttable goldfinger structure.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Generally speaking, a test card is a consumable product with high price, high damage rate, and high scrap rate in the manufacturing industry of printed circuit boards. That is, after the conventional test card is inserted and unplugged repeatedly, it is easy to peel, wear and scratch a goldfinger structure of the conventional test card, so that it increases a testing defect rate and easily damages testing circuit boards. The test card with the damaged goldfinger structure cannot work properly and needs to scrap. As for the test card with slight wear and scratches, it can be repaired by regilding. However, an effect of regilding is not well, and the goldfinger structure is easy to be damaged again, resulting in bad test efficiency and increasing the test cost.